Wykrzyczeć głośno
by euphoria814
Summary: John zostaje zamieniony w kobietę i wszyscy sądzą, że to okropne i chcą powrotnej przemiany. Cóż, ona wcale tak nie sądzi. / McShep / genderswap
**Tytuł i link do oryginału: archiveofourown works/ 151348/ chapters/ 217016-Shout it out loud**
 **Autor: melonbutterfly**  
 **Tłumacz: euphoria queen**  
 **beta: bogowie chrońcie Disharmony!**  
 **Zgoda: wysłana, ale autor się nie pojawia od 2013, więc średnio to widzę**  
 **Fandom: Stargate: Atlantis**  
 **Pairing: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard (a jednak M/F) :)**  
 **Info: Genderbending, Transgender, Transsexual**  
 **N/A: John zostaje zamieniony w kobietę i wszyscy sądzą, że to okropne i chcą powrotnej przemiany. Cóż, ona wcale tak nie sądzi.**

* * *

\- Nie – mówi John pustym głosem.  
Wszyscy odwracają głowy, aby spojrzeć na nią po raz pierwszy, odkąd to się zaczęło i nawet nie próbują tego ukryć, odwracając szybko wzrok.  
\- Ja… _co_? – wykrztusza Rodney, niczego nie rozumiejąc; brzmi na kompletnie zaskoczonego.  
\- Słyszałeś mnie.  
Oczy Ronona są szeroko otwarte w szoku, ale zaczyna rozumieć; jako pierwszy z nich wszystkich, zaczyna pojmować. Inni nie, jeszcze nie.  
\- John – zaczyna Teyla swoim rozsądnym głosem, tym , którego używa, gdy miejscowi zaczynają robić szum wokół złamanych praw oraz popełnionych przestępstw, a także, kiedy stara się zapobiec zbliżającemu się kryzysowi. – Nie chcesz tego zmienić?  
'To' oznacza najwyraźniej jego 'stan' – tego słowa Carson użył nie dalej niż trzydzieści minut temu, rozmawiając z Elizabeth ściszonym głosem, jakby jego niefortunny przypadek nagłej kobiecości uczynił ją pół-głuchą, jakby nagle jej stan medyczny nie był poufny. Jakby zrobiono ją ze szkła; wie, że będzie musiała się do tego przyzwyczaić, że miną miesiące, nim wszyscy na Atlantydzie przyzwyczają się do _niej_ , lata zanim ci na Ziemi również.  
Szum miasta wokół niej jest taki sam.

o

\- Ale nie jesteś… - zaczyna Lorne i urywa nagle, rumieniąc się i uciekając wzrokiem.  
John rozpina spodnie i wkłada w nie rękę, robiąc scenę - _znowu_ \- ale ma to w nosie. Po raz pierwszy w życiu, nie obchodzi jej, że jest obserwowana, po raz pierwszy czuje się komfortowo.  
\- Naprawdę? – pyta z oczami szeroko otwartymi, głosem kpiąco niewinnym i zdumionym.  
Wyciąga palce z majtek i spogląda na pustą dłoń.  
\- Dziwne – mówi.  
Lata obserwowania Rodneya uczyniły ją biegłą w kpieniu z ludzi i nienawidzi tego, że musi to robić. Ale równocześnie cieszy.  
A potem patrzy w górę i posyła Lorne'owi tak zimne spojrzenie, że ten drga.  
\- Więc mówisz, że skoro jestem kobietą, nie nadaję się na to stanowisko? Czemu _w tej chwili_ nie przekażemy tego Elizabeth ?  
Lorne jąka się i może po prostu w pośpiesznej ucieczce o tym zapomina, ale John będzie zawsze pamiętał, że ten nie przeprosił.

o

Ściągnęli ją na Ziemię na _rozmowę_. Wyrusza, mentalnie uzbrojona po zęby.

o

\- Jeśli spróbujecie odebrać mi stanowisko, wniosę sądową skargę o dyskryminacji – mówi John płaskim głosem.  
Są inne słowa, których mogłaby użyć: jak transfobia, transuprzedzenie albo powiązane homofobia i seksualny szowinizm; jeśli będzie musiała, zacytuje szóstą poprawkę z 1964. Zna ją na pamięć.  
Wie również, że Samantha Carter czeka na zewnątrz i upewniła się, aby każdy to zobaczył. Ma świadomość, że Carter się wścieknie, że nie ma osoby, która by o tym nie wiedziała. .  
John ma w głowie listę wszystkich kobiet, pod którymi służyła kiedykolwiek w walce, wszystkich, które ma pod sobą na Atlantydzie i, jeśli to będzie konieczne, wszystkie je tutaj zaciągnie. Nie obchodzi jej, czy się zgodzą, czy nie. Nie przejmuje się klauzulą poufności ani ewentualnym pociągnięciem do odpowiedzialności. Jeśli zamierzają ją zdjąć, narobi takiego wrzasku i szumu, że pochłoną każdego, kto spróbuje ją powstrzymać.[1]

o

John walczy z Teal'C'kiem i jego zespołem z dwoma kijami jak Teyla, a rozgrywka kończy się po nieprzerwanych dwóch godzinach. Teal'C pochyla głowę i mówi, że czuje się zaszczycony, więc powtarza jej gest. Oboje udają, że nie widzą wielkiej widowni, którą przyciągnęli i John idzie do szatni dla kobiet.  
Po tym wydarzeniu ludzie nie są już tak oczywiści.

o

John staje na przeciwko żołnierza, który mówi dostatecznie głośno, aby usłyszała:  
\- Myślałem, że walczyła, aby nosić sukienki, więc dlaczego ich nie ubiera?  
Odpowiada:  
\- To, o co walczyłam, żołnierzu, to moje prawo do bycia kimkolwiek chcę, bez wpływu na moje stanowisko.  
Wpatruje się w niego, dopóki ten się nie wycofuje, obojętny na widownię, którą przyciągnęli, ciszę, która pozostaje, gdy wszyscy wytężają słuch, aby usłyszeć, co powie.  
\- To nie wasz interes, czy noszę sukienkę, czy nie. Ale mam prawo do noszenia ich i nie pozwolę nikomu mi tego zabrać.

o

Żołnierz przeprasza, blady i mocno zakłopotany. Jest tylko chłopcem.

o

Kiedy wraca, Teyla styka ich czoła razem i uśmiecha się.

o

Potrzeba jej tygodni, aby rozpoznać o co chodzi z jąkającym, mamrotającym i bełkoczącym zachowaniem, które odstawia Rodney. Zauważenie takich rzeczy jak zwykle zajmuje jej dużo czasu, ponieważ głęboko w swojej podświadomości, nie oczekuje, aby kobiety były nią seksualnie zainteresowane, z tego samego powodu nie oczekuje również zainteresowania mężczyzn. Zauważa to tylko dlatego, że jest znajome, a w jej głowie pojawia się przypadkowa myśl _och, więc to czuła Katie, kiedy z nią rozmawiał_ i to jest jak natychmiastowe objawienie.  
Na ich kolejną randkę na torze wyścigowym, ubiera sukienkę i glany, i Rodney cały czas gapi się na jej kolana.  
Czuje się potężna, po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu; nie tylko zdolna i wyszkolona, ale posiadająca władzę.

o

Jej ojciec pisze do niej maila.  
'Czy zmienisz imię? Potrzebuję tego do mojego testamentu'.  
To wszystko.  
Odpisuje mu zwrotnie: 'Czemu jestem w twoim testamencie?'  
On odpowiada: 'Ponieważ jesteś moją córką'.  
John płacze. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd otrzymała prawo, płacze. Ręka Rodneya przesuwa się z jej ramienia na dół pleców i z powrotem w górę. Oferuje jej, że weźmie ją gdzieś, gdzie będzie mogła coś wysadzić.  
Po pewnym czasie ludzie przestają się gapić.

* * *

[1] inaczej znaczenie siada


End file.
